Night Flights and Psychos
by Romace.Freak13
Summary: It started as a physical attraction, REALLY physical, but when Jackson manages to kidnap our OC in her own apartment and turns her roommate into a maid...what'll happen then?
1. First Sight

**Yeah…..Sorry I haven't been updating my Carlisle story but…yeah. I'll try updating soon. :D Oh, and just a meaningless piece of information, this was originally called Late Flights and Psychos, but then I thought Night Flights sounded cooler. So here we are.**

_Just my luck, _I thought. I get the delayed flight. No, wait. Not the "delayed" flight, the _extremely_ delayed flight. I sighed and took a sip of my cappuccino. Thank God for Starbucks. Laughing slightly, I remembered the taxi ride over to the airport. I'd been pissed at my roommate because I'd thought her extra packing for my trip would make me late for the flight. And, as it turned out, I was half right. After draining the last of my drink, the over head speakers turned on and a woman announced that the red eye flight to Miami would begin boarding in 5 minutes. 5 minutes later, I was standing in line to have my ticket checked. "Yo! Roz!" someone called. Just as I turned around, someone had their arms wrapped around me in a bear hug. "West!" I yelled, holding the 19 year old at arm's length to see him. "Where's Marcel?" I asked.

"Had to use the can."

"Oh…makes sense." We both knew how much Marcel hated plane flights. He must've been pretty stoked about the trip, though, seeing as the whole reason we were all going to Miami was for his sister's (my best friend) wedding. I couldn't wait to see her. "He'd better hurry up." I stated. We were almost at the front of the line. "Don't worry," said West. "He's coming right now." I looked over West's shoulder and saw Marcel's unmistakable brown curls coming our way. "It never fails to astound me how you two can like, sense each other. It's kind of creepy."

"Nah, it's a talent." Said Marcel, walking up from behind West. We hugged and then gave our tickets to the flight attendant. I took a steadying deep breath and began the walk down the long silver walk way too the plane. Plane flights had always terrified me, especially take off. I always imagined that we wouldn't get off the ground in time and we'd crash into a building or something. Marcel squeezed my hand comfortingly. At least I wasn't the only one scared of flying. I heard West snickering at us. _Well screw him. _We walked down the narrow aisles, dodging a suitcase here and there. Finally, at almost the very back of the plane, we saw our seats. Marcel and West ended up sitting next to each other behind me while I ended up next to an obnoxious guy yelling into a cell phone. I checked my watch, pulling back the silky, black lace sleeve of my cropped sweater. 6 minutes till take off. I stood up, wanting to stretch my legs a bit, and straightened out my ruffled deep purple dress. _Damn flats._ I could feel blisters forming. I just couldn't believe Nicole had talked me into wearing nice clothes the whole time I was in Miami.

Just as I was about to sit down, I noticed a guy a few seats forward and across the aisle that hadn't been there before. And he was looking at me. My face flushed all the way up to my hairline. He was…what would the correct euphemism be for this…sexy. And oh, those brilliant light blue eyes that seemed to look right into your soul. I took a minute to steady my breath, and looked back up to the strange, _extremely_ handsome man. A part of my mind noticed how this seat gave me a perfect view of him, and the seat next to him. This time, he didn't look at me.

A pale woman with light caramel-brown hair was standing in the aisle next to him. A surge of jealousy ran through me. Why was she looking at him like that? Wow, why did I care? I tried not to pay attention to the pair but found myself glancing up at the guy every once in awhile, longing to see his eyes again, thinking my memory didn't do them justice. I heard the unmistakable sucking noise of the planes door being shut, sealing everyone in, and tried very hard not to hyperventilate. My right arm hung limp over the side of my seat and Marcel held my hand. West seemed to be about to die with laughter at how scared we must have looked. The engines revved up: I shivered. Why the hell couldn't Nicole have had her damn wedding in Washington? She loved torturing me…My jaw tightened as the g-force set in: a cold sweat broke out on my forehead. _We're not gonna make it…we're gonna die…_Finally, after what seemed like an eternity, I was pushed into my seat as the plane lifted off the ground. I took a few shaky breaths, and squeezed Marcel's hand, a signal for him to let go.

My traitorous eyes turned over to the guy with the hot eyes and to my embarrassment, he was turned around, looking at me. I turned red, but for some reason, no matter how hard I tried, I couldn't look away. My head started to swim, and I realized I wasn't breathing. I gasped, gulping in air. Once I could think clearly again, I looked up at the guy. Again, he wasn't returning my gaze, but he seemed to laughing to himself about something. Shaking my head in confusion, I turned to the girl beside him. She seemed to be crying. I turned to the back of my seat and stared at it, tracing the patterns of the cloth covers with my eyes. Three words ran through my head: _What the hell?_

**One more thing, in case you hadn't noticed, Marcel and West are the two teenagers from Red Eye, You know, the one guy with the headphones and the little weird pen (whom I've dubbed Marcel) and the guy next to him (you guessed it: he's West!). Anywayz, thanks for reading!!**


	2. Uncertanties

**Hi again, everybody! Sorry for taking so long...I hope you still read this!**

Once I'd again regained enough self-control to not look in the extremely hot guy's direction, I opened my eyes. "_The captain has turned off the fasten seat belt sign." _Said the slightly static-y intercom. I immediately unhooked my seatbelt. I hated being confined spaces, unable to move but the tiniest inch. I stood up in the middle of the aisle, pitying any poor bastard who tried to pass me, cuz I wasn't moving. I was jabbed painfully in the backside, and as my hands shot down to shield my posterior end, I whirled around to glare at Marcel, who looked completely nonplussed. I realized he'd poked me with his weird little blue Frankenstein headed pen. "What the hell???" I said from between clenched teeth. I could feel my face heating in embarrassment. "Your ass was in my face." He said simply.

West leaned over and said, "Not that the view wasn't enjoyable!" In turn, I leaned over and smacked him in the back of the head. "Little pervert. It's no wonder you still haven't found a girlfriend!" I said in a snide voice. I crossed my arms over my chest. Right then, the lights in the plan flickered, the deafening rumble of thunder was heard, and the plane shook as if it was in a mid-air earthquake. I quickly lost my balance and fell over backwards, landing HARD on my ass. My breath came out in a sharp gasp. "Dammit." I muttered.

"Need help?" said a smooth voice coming from above me. I looked up and felt my face heat up all over again. The incredibly sexy guy standing there extended his hand slowly, as if I was mentally challenged or something. I probably looked sort of challenged though, as I sat there with my mouth gaping open in a very unattractive way. "Hello in there?" he said again. I snapped my mouth shut and summoned up my courage. I took his hand. He pulled me up with a bit too much force and I stumbled against his chest. The plane shook again, and he wrapped an arm around my waist to hold me steady. _"The captain has turned on the fasten seatbelt sign. Please return to your seats." _

"Well, _hell_. Of course, he turns the sign on _after_ I fall." I shook my head, and then realized that the guy still had his arm around my waist. I turned red all the way to my hairline. _I really should get this blushing thing under control…_I thought to myself. "Uh…" I winced, noticing how stupid I sounded. _Dammitdammitdammitdammit!!!!!! Okay, hold yourself together girl. _I looked up into his face. "Thanks." I said, mentally praising myself for sounding so coherent. "What kind of man would leave a beautiful woman like yourself helpless on the floor?" He said, smiling. I smiled in return. "Well," he said. "I guess we really should get back to our seats before someone complains."

"Yeah." I replied.

"Try not to fall on your way back." He said, chuckling. I knew it was a joke. His arm unwound from my waist. I missed the feeling. "Well, thanks again." I said, smiling. Turning away to walk back to my seat, I thought _feets, don't fail me now!_ My knees felt strangely jell-o like. As I practically collapsed into my seat, Marcel and West exploded into laughter. "I will KILL the two of you." I hissed. I put on a sleeping mask, and began doing breathing exercises. Amazingly, I was asleep in about 5 minutes.

An insurmountable time had passed since I'd fallen asleep. I was awoken by the snickers and laughs coming from behind me. My eyes immediately snapped open, and I ripped off the sleeping mask. I whipped my head around and Marcel and West crumpled back into laughing little assholes. "What did you do???" I nearly yelled.

"Nothing…horribly bad." Came Marcel's reply. I sighed and unbuckled my seatbelt. One of George Carlin's routines came back to me, _"Imagine that…A stewardess explaining to plane full of mostly semi-educated people the intricacies of a SEATBELT?" _I chuckled a bit to myself. Standing up, I straightened out my skirt and looked over to the hottie…just in time to see him _head butt the girl next to him. _What. The. Hell. I turned quickly on my heels and practically ran to the bathroom.

I'd barely gotten the bathroom door closed when the amazingly hot guy barged in behind me…

**Oooohh. Cliffhanger! Thanks for reading, and if you have any suggestions or criticisms, please comment or message me. **

**~Andi**


	3. Confusion And, of course, lust

RECAPE: Roz goes to the bathroom right as Jackson head butts Lisa, and Jackson comes into the bathroom after her…and OMG! What DID Marcel and West do???

As I walked into the tiny airport cubicle thing that was the bathroom, I turned to the mirror to check out my face, wondering if Marcel or West had drawn something on my face. Before I got the door locked, though, it was roughly pushed open. I whirled my head around to the doorway, wanting to know what asshole was barging into the bathroom after me. My eyes widened in shock, and all thoughts of Marcel and West were forgotten. It was the sexy dude! He tilted his head casually to the side, a coy smile stretching across his pale face. Those eyes, those icy blue eyes, seemed alight with some internal sun. He stepped forward slowly as he locked the door behind himself. "Um…what the hell are you doing?" I said. He stepped forward again, and I in turn took a step back. A step later, I found myself pressed against the wall. I cringed, imagining all the things that could be on this wall. _Suck it up, _I thought to myself. _What does this guy want??_ He continued forward until he was right in front of me and my eyes where level with the top button of his shirt when I looked straight ahead.

He put a hand under my chin and tilted my head up to look at him. "What's your name?" he asked in a velvety voice that was extremely seductive. "Roz. Roslyn. Roslyn Hamor." I was practically stuttering. _No!!_ my conscience yelled at me. _Why are you talking to this guy?? He could be like…a serial rapist, or something!! _To be truthful, I didn't know why I was telling this guy my name. Looking into his eyes just seemed to make me forget everything, all the dangers of the world, all my problems, _everything._ Looking into his eyes gave me a glimpse into a simpler world where there were no dangers. His eyes were like a drug. He smiled and said, "The name's Jackson. Ripner." A small hysterical giggle erupted from my throat before I could suppress it. _Jack the Ripper!!! Oh, god. NO. I will not panic. It's just a-a coincidence. Yeah. Totally. I can believe that. _My heart was beating quickly in my chest.

Slowly, oh so slowly, he bent his head down and kissed me. Shocked, all I did, all I _could_ do, was stand there like a retard. _What the hell is happening here?????? _My subconscious screamed. My head began swimming and my thoughts got hazy. I realized I wasn't breathing. I tore my face away from his and my knees gave out. His arms immediately wrapped around my waist and he crushed my body against his. After a few seconds of ragged breathing, I said, "Okay, seriously now. What are you doing?"

"Well, being completely truthful and free of all facades, I think you're extremely sexy. And, if I'm not mistaken, you feel the same about me." He said smiling, as if this was completely normal.

"M'kay." I said, confused and really, REALLY embarrassed. "Where did you get that idea?"

"Those two kids behind you told me. Friends of yours?" he asked.

"Not anymore." I said. "Those jackasses are fucking dead." I murmured. He chuckled a bit, and I realized our bodies were still crushed against each other in a way that could easily be considered as inappropriate. I blushed and Jackson smiled at me. Pushing a lock of my long, wavy black hair behind my ear, he leaned down and kissed me again. This time, it was more intimate. This time, I went along with it, however wrong it may have seemed. My heart sped up, till I was sure it would burst out of my chest and that Jackson could feel it. His arms wrapped around me tightly and I pushed myself against him even more tightly. He moaned slightly, and I could feel his erection against my thigh. I smiled a bit, and brought my hand down to his zipper. Breathing heavily, he pulled away a bit and checked his watch. "Shit." He said breathlessly.

"What?" I asked, completely horrified of what I'd been about to do. He kissed me again, lightly this time, most of the lust from before absent. "I have to go." He said. I tiny stab of pain pierced my heart like an ice pick. He looked deeply into my eyes and asked, "Where do you live?" _Oh, no. Oh, no. Oh, no. Oh, no. A thousand times oh no!!!! He knows he has some sort of power over me when he does that I can't tell him!!! God, no!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!_ As if I was having an out-of-body experience, I found myself taking out a pen and scribbling down my address on the back of his hand. _Dammitdammitdammitdammit! _ _How stupid am I???_ He smiled and kissed me once more. Then, he unlocked the bathroom door, looked back at me once more, and left.

I leaned against the sink for a good 15 minutes, washed my face off and rinsed my mouth out. I took a deep breath and left the bathroom. _God, when did I become a whore?_ I smiled bitterly at myself, not looking in Jackson's direction. I glared at Marcel and West. They both seemed to be asleep. Oh, well. They'd catch hell for this later. From Nicole. I sat down and buckled the seatbelt. Sighing, I thought _I made a stupid, stupid mistake. Whatever happens will happen. And I'll take full responsibility. _

If only I'd know what _would _happen, who would be involved, and what keeping it a secret would entitle.

Huzzah! 3rd chapter is finished!!! Please, people, share your thoughts! Don't be shy. I love reviews!!! I'll read all of your reviews and ideas and try to make the story better. Also: from the first part of the next chapter on, this story won't exactly be following the plotline from the movie. So, yeah. Just a heads up. Next chapter: the wedding!

Thanks for reading!


	4. Arrival in Miami

**A/N: Heyy! Thanks to all of my reviewers…Sorry it took me so fracking long to update this! But, here ya go. Thanks for waiting. Also: From this point on, my story doesn't follow exactly what happens in the movie. Just a heads up. **

After the extremely…embarrassing bathroom encounter I'd had with Jackson, I drifted off into an uneasy sleep for the remainder of the flight. I was woken up by a hard poke to the side of my head from West. "Wakey wakey eggs and bakey!" he crowed. Marcel mumbled incoherently next to him. After glaring at him and shooting him the bird, I looked out of the closest window and inhaled deeply, wishing I was outside breathing fresh air. I decided to not fight the inevitable and glanced over at Jackson. He was turned a bit in his chair, looking back at me. Once he'd caught my eye, he smirked a bit, and turned away.

I blushed and settled back into my seat to wait out the rest of the flight. I also unsuccessfully tried blocking out my memories of Jackson and the bathroom. A mere 30 minutes later, the plane was rapidly descending, the landing gear was coming out, and we were on the ground. That's when things got…well, just plain weird. I sighed in relief, knowing that I'd be on solid ground in a few minutes, when I heard Marcel say, "Where's my pen? What'd you do with it you asshole?" and then a slight squeak and a shocked gasp from Jackson's area. I looked over in time to see the woman next to him throw herself over him and out of her seat.

She landed on the floor, and after a terrified glance back at Jackson, took off running towards the exit. Jackson took off after her, his hand awkwardly placed over his neck. Through all of this, my face was a mask of complete confusion. I turned back towards Marcel and West, whose faces mirrored mine. About a minute later, Jackson came stumbling back to the bathroom. People gasped as he passed and one of the flight attendants yelled for a doctor while the other just went, "Oh, my god." When he passed me, I saw a flash of a blue Frankenstein-y pen. "There's your pen dude." Said West as he and Marcel gaped at Jackson.

A man claiming to be a doctor walked calmly to the bathroom and said, "Woah." _A doctor should never say "Woah" no matter how bad something looks, _I thought, giggling a bit. I stood, and from what I could see, Jackson was gripping the pen which was—sticking out of his throat. I gasped and covered my mouth. The "doctor" said, "No, wait! Don't do that!" as Jackson ripped the pen out of his neck. There was a surprisingly little amount of blood. As he staggered past me, we made eye contact. All I could do was watch as he pushed his way through people to get to the exit. That was the last time I'd see him for a few weeks.

As we walked through the airport, fighting off fat men with cheeseburgers and small children whose parents were nowhere to be found, my head still swam from the freakiness on the plane. Marcel, West and I hadn't spoken about it at all, which was the most logical option. Seeing as none of us knew what the hell had happened, that conversation would consist mostly of, "Okay, seriously. What the hell?" which would be replied to with, "Dude, I have no clue." So we left it alone for the most part. The one thing we had said that had to do with the weirdness was when Marcel handed me a folded up piece of paper that was apparently from Jackson who'd asked me not to read it till we got off the plane. I stuffed it into my pocket.

As we exited the airport and walked out into the brilliant Miami sunshine, I searched the pick-up area for the purple Jeep I knew would be there. A high squealing noise was moving closer towards me as Nicole slammed into me, nearly making me drop my bags. "You guys made it!!! I was SO sure you'd all miss the rehearsal dinner." She smiled hugely which wasn't a very big change from her usual smile. She hugged West and said hi to her brother. Then, we loaded all of our luggage into the Jeep and drove off to the house we'd be staying at.

The trip was short, only about 15 minutes, but we ended up parked outside of a beautiful beach-side home. I stared open mouthed at it and Nicole slapped my shoulder. "This is Chandler's house. Isn't it amazing?" she said, practically bouncing up and down with excitement. Chandler was her fiancé, the man I had yet to meet. "I only wish Chloe could have made it." She added, her wide smile fading. Chloe was in the hospital suffering from bronchitis, and would be there for at least four more days. _Just in time to miss the wedding, _I thought.

Nicole bounced up the steps to the door and opened it with a chunky silver key. With a flourish, she opened the door. "Welcome to Chateau Carlson!" she said, giggling. The floors were marble and the door opened into a wide living space with a kitchen off to one side that had various plants hanging from the ceiling. The living room was very modern with a low leather sofa, glass coffee table and 56" flat screen TV on the wall. The entire beach-facing side of the building seemed to be one big window.

"You home Nikki?" I heard a man call from the spiral staircase to my left. As I turned, I heard Nicole say, "Hey Chandler-bear!!" and I winced. Nicole and her nicknames…Then, I saw her man. He was tall, with clear blue eyes and curly blond hair. He was also pretty tan. Looking at me, he smiled widely and hugged me. I stood stiffly for a second, and then returned the hug awkwardly. "You must be Roz, am I right?" he asked. I nodded and said, "You're obviously the famous "Chandler-bear"." He blushed and gave Nicole an exasperated look. I grinned. I was going to like this guy.

After we'd all settled in, ate dinner, and gotten acquainted, it was pretty late. Also, that added in with the news of an attempted assassination in one of the big hotels here in Miami, I'd had a pretty exciting day. Eventually, Chandler, Marcel, and West retired to their respective rooms, bidding us all goodnight. Nicole and I stayed up late just catching up, but no matter how hard we tried, sleep was coming on fast. Our eyes met and we both said, "Tired?" Laughing, we nodded our heads. She hugged me, and I returned the gesture.

"I'm really glad you could make it A." she said. I smiled.

"Me too, Nikki." Soon after, we said goodnight and I headed to my room. As I entered, I was once again amazed at the view. I'd been right in assuming that the whole beach-facing side of the house was a window. As I pulled off my sweater, a crinkling sound caught my attention. Upon closer inspection of my pockets, I found the folded up piece of paper I'd been given earlier. As I opened it, my heart beat faster. Inside, it simply read:

_Had fun in the bathroom. I'll see you soon, honey. _

_ -J.R._

I blushed. _Jackson… _I got ready for bed, trying to figure out what he meant. _Dammit. I gave him my address… _I scrubbed my teeth viciously and spit out toothpaste. After rinsing, I climbed into my bed. In ten minutes, I was asleep.

**Huzzah! I finally pumped out this chapter!!! I've been working on it for like, 3 weeks. Sorry for the wait… .' Hope you enjoyed it, review please. :D**


	5. The Wedding!

**A/N: Sorry this took so freaking long! But, here it is. Enjoy! (Also, the songs I'll use in this fan fiction are all from after the movie came out. Deal with it. :D)**

_"Jackson, what…?" my words were cut short as his lips closed over mine. My lips parted in shock and he slid his tongue into my mouth. 3oh!3s "Starstrukk" played loudly in the background. Our lips parted and I gasped as he pulled me onto one of the two leather recliners in my apartment. Somehow, I ended up straddling him. He groaned and began kissing my neck. I found myself going along with him, even enjoying it, then suddenly I heard a loud banging noise and- _something cold and hard poked me in the face, making me completely forget about my dream.

I shot up and almost out of my bed after this rude awakening. Marcel and West scampered out of my room, popsicles in hand, and Nicole chased them out with something closely resembling a whip. Once I'd rubbed the sleep out of my eyes, I realized it was a belt. "Wake up sleepy head! Today's the day!" My thoughts of retreating back under the covers were erased immediately: Today was my best friend's wedding. Yawning, I swung my legs off the side of my bed and stalked off into my bathroom.

After a quick cold shower and vigorous tooth brushing, I threw on skinny jeans and a Nirvana t-shirt and slid down the banister on the stairs, landing neatly at the entrance to the kitchen. The big house was full of noise and the sizzling sounds of breakfast being made. Chandler turned to me and dumped a pile of scrambled eggs on a plate next to a few slices of bacon and some sausages. "Morning. Here's breakfast." He said smiling. "Thanks." I replied. "Nervous?" I asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Like you wouldn't believe." He said with a sigh. I laughed and ate my breakfast in about 5 seconds flat. Nicole was yelling at her brother and West from the second floor. Thanking Chandler for breakfast, I ran up the stairs three at a time and found Nicole brandishing a hanger at the two boys who were doubled over with fits of laughter. She gave me an exasperated look and I grinned. "Check their room. Please." She said. "M'kay!" I yelled, already on my way down the hall.

As I opened the door to the boy's shared room, my nose was assaulted by smoke from what I was sure was a joint. After a minute of searching, I found the still smoking roll in an ashtray under one of their beds along with about a thousand empty chip bags. Sighing, I carried the ashtray and joint out to the hallway were Nicole was yelling, "What the hell is wrong with you two?" Suppressing a giggle, I handed her the ashtray and hightailed it down the stairs before the real yelling started. As I slid back down to the kitchen, I checked the time on the oven clock. It was 11, which left us about 3 hours till the actual wedding.

Just as I was wondering whether to get dressed or not, the doorbell rang. I answered it and found the other two bridesmaids on the doorstep, smiling widely. "Savvy! Sara!" I said, hugging them. "Hey!" They said in unison. I helped them carry their dresses, shoes, and bags up to the dressing room. We all stopped to see how Nicole was doing on our way up. She was sweating and flushed, but she had managed to wrestle the boys into their suits and they actually looked very nice.

Savanna, Sara and I locked ourselves into the room and managed to our matching bridesmaid dresses: backless electric blue tube-y looking ones that ended a few inches above our knees. We all came out laughing as we saw each other. Savvy's blue highlights matched the dress perfectly, and the tattoos that Sara had adorning her legs (which she designed herself, being the artist she was) looked amazing with it. I looked at myself in the mirror, and smiled a bit. It didn't look too bad…The next hour was spent painting nails and toenails (all black) and doing makeup and hair. Finally, we all put on our black Mary Jane heels and waited in the entrance hall. Nicole and Chandler had both left to get dressed already, so Savvy, Sara, Marcel, West and I waited outside for our ride after making sure we had everything we needed.

Within 5 minutes, a cute blue Volkswagen came up the driveway. We all eyed the little car and started laughing. "Dude," said West. "This can't be our ride…we'll be crushed in the back!" The car came to a smooth stop in front of us and Mike, the best man waved at us after putting the roof down. "Ah, Christ." I said. "Mike, you retard, how are we going to fit comfortably in that?" I asked, pointing at the car. Mike turned and looked at the backseat. Shrugging, he smiled and said, "You're not." Without a second's hesitation, I leapt into the front seat and laughed at the other's faces.

In a few minutes, West, Marcel, Savvy, and Sara were all squashed into the back and we were driving off in the direction of the little church that the wedding was being held in. Nicole had wanted their wedding to take place on a beach, but because of Chandler's upbringing they decided on the church; he made up for this by having their "after part" on a beach. The drive was silent, and we were all shifting around in nervous anticipation. The relative calm gave me time to think, time to remember…_Jackson…_ What did the note mean? "_I'll_ _see you soon honey" _My thoughts strayed to our bathroom encounter. I shivered involuntarily and pressed my thighs together. I would not think about that. Just as we arrived, I forced all thoughts of Jackson out of my mind.

Savvy and Sara partnered up with their "dates" (Marcel and West) and Mike and I, the maid of honor and the best man, went to find Nicole and Chandler. I knocked on Nicole's door and Mike left to go find Chandler. "Come in!" Nicole said, and I entered. She looked beautiful. The dress was, of course, white. The bodice was tight and closely resembled a corset, but right above her hips it exploded out in silky folds of fabric. Aside from the veil she wore in her hair (which was put into an elaborate up-do), she had long, lacy fingerless gloves. We both squealed and embraced. "I told you the bridesmaid's dresses would look great!" she said.

"Sorry for not believing you." I replied, smiling.

"Where's Mike?" she said raising an eyebrow.

"He went to find Chandler." As I said this, I looked at the clock on the wall. 1:55. My stomach clenched and Nicole, following my gaze, laughed nervously. "I guess we should…"

"Yeah." After hugging her tightly again and saying "mazel tov", we walked into the hallway and took our places in the procession, mine by Mike and hers by her father. I caught his eye and grinned. He smiled tightly and I giggled. He was never a very emotional person. Mike hip bumped me and I shoved him back right as the organs started. We followed right after the flower girls, two of Nicole's cousins, as they scattered rose petals on the floor.

When we reached the alter, Mike took his spot by Chandler, who looked _very _spiffy in his crisp black suit, and I took mine right next to where Nicole would be standing. Nicole and her father paused a bit before she stood on the alter so he could lift her veil and give her a quick kiss on the cheek. My eyes roamed over the guests and came to rest on her mother who was dabbing her eyes with a tissue. I looked over at Marcel and saw that he was teary eyed as well but making a valiant effort to hold it in. After seeing this, I realized my eyes were tearing up as well. She finally stood next to Chandler, and the priest began.

The rest of the ceremony was almost a blur. I kept reminding myself to bend my knees and wriggle my toes to keep from passing out when I finally heard the priest say, "You may kiss the bride." Nicole and Chandler turned to each other, and he lifted her veil. Their eyes met and he leaned forward and kissed her; by this time Savvy, Sara and I were crying, silent tears streaming down our cheeks. Then, the two newlyweds held hands and streaked towards the door, everyone else following closely. I was one of the first out and had a great view of them ducking into one of those ugly jeep limo things and being pelted by grains of rice (a cleaning crew stood at the ready). We all laughed and waved, then piled into our own cars to follow, honking our horns all the way.

We all ended up at an empty expanse of beach where wooden boards had been placed on the sand to keep our shoes from sticking in the sand. The space was big enough for a dance floor, a small bar, and enough tables and chairs for the guests. Nicole gave me a little wave as she and Chandler walked onto the dance floor and the DJ announced the newly wed's first dance. It took about 30 seconds into "I'll be Waiting" by Lenny Kravitz for everyone else to join them. Mike and I joined Nicole and Chandler in the middle of the dance floor and danced for the rest of the night.

**Woooo…I finally pumped out another chapter. :D Haa…Review por favor!**


End file.
